mafia_2fandomcom_pl-20200213-history
Vito Scaletta
'thumb|Vito Scalleta ngelVito Scaletta '(ur.7 marca 1925 roku na Sycylii)- główny bohater Mafii II. Weteran II wojny światowej oraz przestępca, który razem ze swoim przyjacielem Joe'm Barbaro w 1951 roku dołączają do rodziny Carla Falcone'a. Lata młodości - 1925-1943 Jako młody chłopiec Vito razem z rodzicami i swoją siostrą siostrą Francescą przybywają do Empire Bay. Tam ojciec Vita, Antonio dostaje słabo płatną pracę. W późniejszych latach Antonio wpada w alkoholizm i przez to pogarsza sytuację materialną rodziny, która była i tak biedna. Gdy Vito poszedł do szkoły poznał tam swojego późniejszego przyjaciela Joe'ego Barbaro. Razem stworzyli zgrany zespół na ogół zajmujący się okradaniem sklepów. Podczas jednego z napadów Vito zostaje złapany przez policję, natomiast Joe nie. Chłopak nie poszedł jednak do wiezienia, ponieważ na froncie we Włoszech ludzie którzy posługiwali się włoskim byli bardzo cenieni. Służba w wojsku - 1943-1945 Vito w ramach operacji "Husky" trafia na Sycylię, gdzie się urodził. Służy w 504 brygadzie spadochroniarzy. Podczas odbicia wioski San Celeste jego oddział został wyeliminowany a on sam cudem uniknął śmierci. W 1945 zostaje ranny i odznaczony Purpurowym Sercem oraz Krzyżem za Zasługi od samego generała Pattona oraz dostaje przepustkę do domu. Powrót do Empire Bay - II połowa lat 40 Na dworcu, na Vito czeka Joe Barbaro, który załatwia mu zwolnienie ze służby wojskowej. Vito odwiedza też matkę oraz siostrę przez co dowiaduje się że jego rodzina jest w bardzo złym stanie materialnym. Dowiaduje się także, że jego zmarły ojciec pożyczył pieniądze od żydowskiego lichwiarza Bruno Levine'a. Matka prosi go, by znalazł legalną pracę w porcie u Pappalardo. Vito jednak wie, że nie zdoła zarobić tyle pieniędzy ciężko pracując za marne wynagrodzenie. Joe zabiera Vita do Micke Bruskiego, ten zleca Vito aby ukradł auto Boomers'om na Sand Island. Następnie Joe zapoznaje Vita z Henrym Tomasino, gangsterem rodziny Clemente. Ten zleca im kilka zadań, a następnie razem z nimi dokonuje zamachu na Sydney Pena, biznesmena z Sand Island. Mimo wykonania zadania, Henry zostaje postrzelony, a następnie odwieziony przez Vittoria do słynnego lekarza El Greco. W podzięce Tomasino daje Vito dwa tysiące dolarów, dzięki czemu Scaletta może je wręczyć swojej rodzinie na spłatę długów u lichwiarza Bruno. Więzienie - ok. przełomu między latami 40-50 Okazuje się, że któryś z pracowników stacji benzynowej, której Vito podczas jednego z zadań sprzedawał kartki na benzynę, poinformował władze federalne o nielegalnej transakcji. Vito zostaje skazany za okradzenie ojczyzny w ciężkich czasach na 10 lat więzienie stanowego. Vito otrzymuje cynk, by skontaktował się z Leo Galante, consigliere Franca Vinciego, głowy rodziny Vinci, który dwa lata wcześniej został skazany na pięć lat za ustawianie walk. Leo dogaduje się z Vitem, i rozpoczyna się ich przyjaźń. Dzięki swej znajomości warunki Vittoria w celi polepszyły się, sam Leo razem ze swoimi ludźmi żył w więzieniu na znacznie lepszych warunkach. Gdy wyrok Galante dobiega końca, Leo kontaktuje się z paroma ludźmi, dzięki czemu udaje mu się skrócić pobyt Vita w więzieniu z dziesięciu na sześć lat. Wcześniej jednak Vito dowiaduje się od siostry podczas widzenia, iż Maria Scaletta jego matka jest ciężko chora i jej stan zdrowia nie poprawia się oraz że się żeni. Vito każe siostrze pójść do Joe żeby wzięła jego pieniądze i poszukała dobrego lekarza dla Matki . Wkrótce potem Vito otrzymuje list od siostry Franceski w którym dowiaduje się że jego matka zmarła podczas gdy "Frankie" była u Joe'a . Wyjście na wolność - początek lat 50 Po wyjściu z więzienia Vito przyjeżdża do Joe. Scaletta nie może się przyzwyczaić do widoku Empire Bay po sześciu latach – zmieniło się wiele – moda, samochody, sklepy... Po przyjeździe do Joe Vito dowiaduje się, iż Barbaro w czasie pobytu Vita w więzieniu zerwał wszelkie kontakty z rodziną Clemente i dołącza do Falcone, rodziny rządzonej przez Carla Falcone i jego consigliere, jowialnego psychopaty, Eddiego Scarpy. Vito otrzymuje od Joe mieszkanie przy autostradzie, a następnie wraz ze Scarpą cała trójka jedzie do jednego z luksusowych domów publicznych. W czasie drogi powrotnej Eddie przypomina sobie iż od pięciu dni trzyma w bagażniku thumb|right|211 px|Śmierć Tommy'egomartwego agenta policji, Frankiego Pottenzę. Vito, jako iż był najmniej pijany, jedzie pod obserwatorium, zakopuje tam Pottenzę, i wraca wraz z Joe i Eddiem do domu. Oprócz tej misji pojawia się jedna z ciekawszych i nawiązujących do pierwszej części Mafii. W niej Vito i Joe zabijają Tommy'ego Angello, bohatera pierwszej części. Problemy z Tongami i realacje z Henrym Po zabiciu Alberto Clemente pod willę Scaletty podjeżdża Schubertem Beverly Henry Tomasino. Henry prosi Vito o to, by ten przedstawił go z Eddiem Scarpą i pomógł mu dostać się do rodziny Falcone. Zadaniem Henry'ego gwarantującym mu dostanie się do rodziny jest zabicie consigliere rodziny Vinci, Leo Galante. Gdy Henry wsiada do samochodu, Scarpa odprawia Vittoria by wrócił do domu. Vito jednak postanawia pojechać do Leo i ostrzec go przed Henrym. Scaletta przyjeżdża do Galante na czas, chwilę później jednak przyjeżdża Henry z zamiarem zabicia Leo. Galante i Scaletta próbują uciec, jednak zostają przez Henry'ego złapani. Tomasino po krótkiej rozmowie jednak uwalnia Vito i Leo każąc Galante jak najszybciej wyjechać z Empire Bay. Vito odstawia Leo na dworzec, by ten wyjechał do Lost Heaven. Henry Tomasino zostaje zaś przyjęty do rodziny. [Alternatywna wersja misji: Vito wraz z Leo uciekają z jego domu niezauważeni przez Henry'iego, następnie Leo zostaje odwieziony na dworzec aby wyjechać z Empire Bay. Henry i tak zostaje przyjęty do rodziny. Henry proponuje Vito oraz Joe mały biznes; zamierzał za 35000$ kupić od chińskiej organizacji zwanej Tongami kilka kilogramów narkotyków, a następnie sprzedać różnym osobom je za 110000 dolarów. Pieniądze potrzebne na rozkręcenie interesu zamierzał pozyskać od żydowskiego lichwiarza Bruno Levine'a i jego asystenta Isaaca, a Joe i Vito mieli z nim jechać jako jego kontrahenci. Początkowo biznes udaje się, mimo, iż kilkunastu gangsterów szykuje na nich zamach w celu odebrania im narkotyków. Zostają jednak zabici, a dragi zostają przetransportowane. Na następny dzień jednak Henry dzwoni do Vito oraz Joe, aby przyjechali do parku Lincolna. Gdy przyjeżdżają na miejsce, okazuje się, że kilku Chińczyków z triady za pomocą tasaków brutalnie mordują Henry'ego na środku parku. Po zabiciu Chińczyków Vito i Joe wsiadają do auta i ścigają ich przywódcę, pana Zhe Yu Wonga. Wong doprowadza ich do swojej siedziby, restauracji Red Dragon. Wkrótce potem Vito z Joe przychodzą do restauracji i szykują tam masakrę wycinając w pień Azjatów. Przed śmiercią Wong wyznaje, iż kazał zabić Henry'ego, gdyż według swojego agenta w Federalnej Agencji ds Narkotyków Tomasino poinformował o całej transakcji agentów. Joe i Vito mu jednak nie wierzą i dobijają go. Wkrótce potem Chińczycy myśląc, że z pewnością tą masakrę zrobili mafiozi albo rodziny Vinci albo Falcone, rozpoczynają wojnę wpierw atakując Vinciego. Vito i Joe próbują zarobić pieniądze na spłatę lichwiarza Bruna, wpierw na zlecenie Scarpy zabijają świadka koronnego, Thomasa Angello. Potem Joe i Vito rozdzielają się i próbują zarobić wymaganą sumę. Scaletta po zdobyciu wymaganej sumy dowiaduje się, iż rodzina Vinci porwała Joe i próbuje z niego wycisnąć informacje na temat masakry w Chinatown. Vito próbuje go odbić, jednak zostaje ogłuszony, przetransportowany na plac budowy, gdzie przetrzymywany był Joe, i także torturowany w celu uzyskania informacji. W końcu jednak oboje uciekają z placu zabijając mnóstwo mafiozów Vinci. Scaletta odwozi Joe do greckiego lekarza "El Greco", a następnie zawozi do lichwiarza Levine'a 35000$ z umówionymi odsetkami w wysokości 20000$. Bruno Levine dowiedział się o śmierci Henry'ego i jest zaskoczony, iż mimo wszystko odzyskał swoje pieniądze. Przy okazji próbuje od Vito wyciągnąć informacje na temat tego, czemu Henry zginął, i czy masakra w Chinatown jest powiązana z pieniędzmi, jakich użyczył. Scaletta nic mu jednak nie zdradza z wyjątkiem swojego imienia i nazwiska. Przy okazji dowiaduje się, iż to jego ojciec, Antonio, dawniej pożyczył od Bruna 2000 dolarów. Krzywym wzrokiem patrząc na Bruna wyciągnął broń, pociągając za spust zabił mordercę swojego ojca. Leo Dzień po spłaceniu długów u Bruna Vito zostaje powiadomiony przez Eddiego Scarpę, że Carlo Falcone czeka na niego w obserwatorium w Hillwood. Scaletta ubiera się i wyrusza tam, jednak po wyjściu z domu zostaje zaprowadzony przez gangstera do czarnej limuzyny. Vito waha się, jednak wszedł, gdy zauważył tam Leo Galante. Galante jest wściekły. Wypomina Scaletcie iż nic nie wie o zawodzie mafiozy, a jego zachowanie jest karygodne. Przy okazji poznaje Vito z przywódcą chińskiej mniejszości w Empire Bay, panem Chu, a także oficjalnie potwierdza, że Henry był kretem i szpiegował dla federalnych. Leo dodaje także, iż gdyby nie on, Vito już by nie żył, albowiem polują na niego zarówno Chińczycy jak i mafia Vinci, a jeśli Carlo się dowie o Henrym, to także i mafia Falcone. Proponuje Scaletcie układ: jeśli Vito zabije Carla, Leo uchroni go przed śmiercią. Vito zgadza się i jedzie do obserwatorium. W Hillwood spotyka gangsterów Carla, którzy domagają się od niego by dał im swoją broń i udał się na spotkanie z szefem. Vito odmawia zarekwirowania broni i wybija gangsterów, a następnie rusza na spotkanie z Falcone. W głównej sali Carlo opowiada Scaletcie, iż był i jest wykorzystywany – wpierw wykorzystywał go Clemente, potem on sam, następnie Henry a teraz Leo. Po swoim "przemówieniu" nakazuje Joe zabić Vittoria, gdyż Joe zbliżył się do niego na dostateczny dystans. Ostatecznie Barbaro nie zdradza Vita i razem z nim zabija Carla. Po wyjściu z obserwatorium Joe i Vito zostają otoczeni przez mafiozów Vinci w towarzystwie Leo. Gdy Galante dowiaduje się, iż Carlo nie żyje, nakazuje Joe wsiąść do jednej z limuzyn, a następnie zaprasza Scalettę na omówienie pewnej sprawy do drugiej limuzyny. Po wejściu do niej Leo nie chce jednak nic mówić, a Vito zauważa, iż samochód z Joe zjeżdża z drogi do pobliskiej posiadłości. Galante przeprasza Scalettę, mówiąc, iż Joe nie był częścią umowy. Vito zaś patrzy na Leo czując się oszukanym i ponownie wykorzystanym. Z ukrytych plików w grze można się też dowiedzieć też wielu alternatywnych odpowiedzi Leo. Można z nich wywnioskować, że Joe został zawieziony na egzekucję, którą wykona Pan Chu, albowiem ktoś musiał zapłacić za rzeź w Red Dragonie by Chińczycy się uspokoili, a ponadto według Galante Vito może mieć wspaniałą przyszłość, ale Joe nie może być jej częścią. Dodaje też, że Vinci jest gotów wybaczyć Scaletcie, iż ten nieświadomie wywołał wojnę Chińczyków z nim a także zabił wielu jego mafiozów na placu budowy. Rezultat jest jednak ten sam; Vito traci swoich przyjaciół i rodzinę z wyjątkiem swojej siostry, Franceski, która jednak widząc, że Scaletta stał się zwyczajnym mordercą, nie chce go znać.